


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by tobiosbae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorbaleness, Established Relationship, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, Papa!Steve, Peter's seven-years old, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), daddy!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets his Papa a gift that shows him were home is.</p><p>[BASED OFF OF A 'Peoples Jewellers' commercial]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6RhU_mi3W3s)
> 
> *Apologies for grammar errors

Tony enters the lobby of his magnificent tower. (No, Steve it isn't a big ugly building!) He was finally home from a long and tedious board meeting that Pepper had made him attend. ("Pepper, it's _your_ baby." Tony had said. "I'm just the guy who makes the cool toys.") He waves to the woman behind the front desk, making his way towards his private elevator. As the elevator ascends to his floor he adjusts the coat to his well-tailored suit and putting his Aviator sunglasses on the top of his head. He taps idly at his StarkPhone, occasionally looking at the glowing numbers to see what floor he's at. 

'Just eight more floors,' Tony eagerly thinks while stuffing his phone in his coat pocket. He's almost home. Home, huh? Who would have ever thought that he, Tony Stark, would have found a place to truly call home. Home is where the heart is, and his heart is at the Avengers's Tower (formerly Stark Tower) were he can find his friends, his partner for all eternity until death does them part, and his son are located.

His **family**.

A warm feeling came over him as he thought of his unique family. He couldn't wait to see them, even though he saw them four hours ago. Tony actually felt kind of giddy; he would step out of elevator--which needs an improvement because it's going much, _much_ too slow for him, find himself at the communal living room, and he'll be greeted with the sounds of laughter and joy. 

'Yeah,' Tony longingly imagines,'that'll be nice.' A small smile appears on his face, and he doesn't even try to hide it because he's that happy to be **home**.

Tony gets off the elevator at the communal living room. He strides in expecting the sound of laughter and joy but is met with silence. He makes a disappointed look while scanning the area before him. He huffs and puts his hands in the pockets of his pants. 

"Oof!"

Out of nowhere something rammed itself on to his legs causing him to stumble back, arms flailing to regain balance. Once steadied Tony looks down and sees a head full of toffee brown hair. The head full of toffee brown hair is his seven-year old son, Peter, who's latched himself on Tony's right leg. "Hey, kiddo, what'cha doing there?" Tony asks, peering down at his son. Big brown eyes peek up, and look into Tony's own brown eyes. "Daddy," Peter mumbles while rubbing his left cheek against his daddy's leg. 

'O-kay,' Tony dumbly wonders. He swings his right leg forward, Peter tightens his hold, and does he same things with his left leg. He continues his odd walk until he reaches the sofas and plops down. He reaches down, prying Peter off his leg. Tony sets his son on his lap and combs Peter's hair with his fingers. "What's up, bud?" Tony nonchalantly questions. Peter, in turn, fixes his red hoodie, smoothes nonexistent creases on his black shorts and then swings his legs back and forth which make his purple sneakers hit Tony's right leg. (He's just as twitchy as his daddy.) A small pout appears as Peter looks from his daddy to his lap.

Tony raises an eyebrow in concern. He grabs his son's chin and makes Peter face him. "Peter." Tony simply states. No longer is he amused at his son's antics, but he's now very worried. Peter is being quiet, and he's never quiet. He, much like his daddy, never stops talking, so when he isn't babbling on and on about something then that causes for concern. Before Tony can say anything else Peter asks,"Daddy, can we go to a jewelry store?"

'Wait, rewind. A jewelry store is what Peter's fussing about?' Tony dumbly thinks.

Peter grabs his daddy's suit coat and tugs. He really wants his daddy's attention right now. "Daddy! So, can we?" Tony lamely answers,"Sure, but why?" 

"Because today is Father's Day, and it's Papa's turn!" Peter smiles brightly, similarly to how his Papa smiles.

Tony's lips form an 'O' shape because he completely forgot about Father's Day. He mentally slaps his forehead because today is Steve's, his partner/husband, turn for Peter to dot on for an entire day, last year it was Tony's turn. Both, Steve and Tony, thought that it would be easier for Peter to give his attention to one parent instead of two, so they traded off year after year. 

Tony quickly stands up with Peter in his arms, marching towards the elevator. "Jarvis, ground floor." He easily commands. "Yes, sir," Jarvis smoothly responds back. Abruptly, something dawns on him. Where is everyone else? 

"Peter, where's the rest of our rambunctious family?" 

"Oh, Uncle Bruce is in his lab, Uncle Clint and Uncle Thor are in the gym, and I had asked Aunt Natasha to keep Papa out of the house until it's okay for him to come back."

Tony nods as he listens to his son talk. So, that's why he wasn't greeted with the sounds of laughter and joy because everyone was scattered around. The elevator dings and they exit. A black Nissan Maxima appears in front of the glass doors, and the valet steps out of the car. Tony nods in thanks in the direction of the valet. He straps Peter in the back of the car and situates himself in the driver's seat. (Happy is, currently, driving Pepper around to other meetings that Tony didn't need to attend.)

"Where to,Peter?" Tony looks at the review mirror and sees his son scratch the side of his head in thought. "To Peoples Jewellers!" Peter confidently says. Tony chuckles and sets his phone on the passenger seat. "You heard him, J." Jarvis relies,"Go two miles north." Tony grabs his Aviator sunglasses from the top of his head and places them on. He then opens the compartment and brings out Iron Man sunglasses which he hands to Peter. "Sweet!" Peter exclaims when he puts the sunglasses on, and off they went.

Tony and Peter soon find themselves in Peoples Jewellers' store. Peter hurriedly takes off the Iron Man sunglasses, handing it off to his daddy, who was taking his sweet time. Peter, on the other hand, rushes to the glass counter that holds the jewelry and behind it a woman with her hair in a bun sits patiently. 'Doesn't daddy know that Papa can be occupied for so long?!' Peter muses as he tugs his daddy along.

"Daddy, hurry up!" Peter impatiently orders. Tony laughs for a bit before he finally reaching his son. The woman greets them both and begins to point out to various jewelry that Papa might like. At the corner of his eye to his left he saw a heart-shaped locket on a silver chain. It's decorated to look like the American flag. Peter gasps and points a finger at the patriotic-looking locket. "I'd like that one, ma'am." Peter politely requests. The woman gives him an unsure look. "Are you sure, sweetie? We have better ones than that one." Peter shakes his head furiously. "Thank you, but no thank you. That's the one! I'm sure of it!" He happily looks from the necklace to his daddy and smiles widely. 

Tony returns the smile and looks at the woman. "Ring it up, please." Tony stares the woman down when she made no movement to get the necklace. He raises an eyebrow in challenge; the woman scurries to get a bag and the necklace. Tony had a satisfying shit-eating grin on his face, and a look that says,'I win.' He crosses his arms which hides his credit card (Starkcard) in his right hand. 

The woman places the bag gently on to the counter. She looks from Peter toTony with a tight smile. Peters oh's and from his hoodie pocket he brings out a wad of cash that clatter when dropped on the glass counter. Peter grins boyishly at the woman. The woman gives an uneasy smile to Peter, and then looks at Tony. Tony flashes his card and sees the woman sigh in relief. 

After the payment of the necklace the two Stark-Rogers' men leave triumphantly because Papa will love the gift they -Peter- just got for him.

As they returned home they see Steve, wearing a blue v-neck shirt, gray pants, and black and white sneakers, sitting on one of the many sofa's in the communal living room. He's sketching in his personal sketchbook. Peter smiles so big that it makes his cheeks hurt. He runs toward Steve screaming,"PAPA!" Steve looks up in time to see Peter launch himself; he swiftly sets his sketchbook down and catches Peter, who's laughing happily. 

Tony stands to the side and watches the scene in front of him: Peter laughing with joy, and Steve smiling lovingly at Peter. 'Yep, definitely nice to come home to this.' Tony fondly concludes. Tony can't take it anymore, so he darts forward and wraps and his arms around both Peter and Steve; he successfully kisses them both on the top of their head.

Peter looks at his Papa with curiosity,"Papa, why are you back so early?" Steve chuckles and says,"I can go shopping with Aunt Natasha for so long, bud." Tony and Peter give Steve a wide smile. The loving moments shatters in a matter of seconds due to Steve.

"Peter, what's with the bag?" Steve suddenly asks. Peter squeals and runs to his room yelling,"I'M NOT READY YET!!" Tony and Steve both share a bewildered look. Steve looks at Tony with a raised eyebrow. "Tony, why did our son just run away yelling that he wasn't ready?" Tony shrugs and drapes himself on Steve. "It's a surprise, babe." A light chuckle from Steve makes Tony smile softly. 

"Is it a good surprise?"

"Yes, my dear Captain."

Steve presses a chaste kiss on Tony's lips. "Alright, I'm trusting you on this." Tony bats his eyelashes at Steve. "You don't trust me?" A quirk of Steve's lips show his amusement of what Tony is doing. "I do trust you, but when it comes to gifts Tony, honey, you stink at it." Tony gives mock gasp. "I'll have you know that I'm a **fabulous** gift giver!" Steve snorts and nuzzles Tony's neck. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, darling." Tony rolls his eyes and huffs before getting a sly grin. He leans down and whispers in Steve's ear huskily. "I think you _know_ what helps **me** sleep at night." 

But, before Steve could reply Peter comes rushing back in. He squeezes himself between both his fathers. A crudely wrapped box is handed to Steve. "Oh, what's this?" Steve asks in faux surprise. Peter giggles and waves his arms around. "Open it! Open it!" Tony nudges Steve with his shoulder. "Don't keep our kid waiting, Steve." 

Steve unwraps the Captain America paper with careful precision. He holds a black box with silver, cursive writing on the top that says 'Peoples Jewellers'. He opens the box up and sees the patriotic heart-shaped locket Pete had picked out. Steve gently takes the necklace out and dangles it in front of his face. He pops is open and sees Tony's face on the right and Peter's face on the left. He encloses the locket in his left hand; he grabs Peter and Tony and gives them both a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you so much! I love it." Steve cheerfully declares. 

Peter looks between his fathers and smiles. He looks to Steve and gives him a toothy smile. "Happy Papa's Day!"

Epilogue:

The night rolls in and Peter's sent to bed. He gets hugs and kisses that could last him a lifetime, but he'll get more tomorrow which he'll gladly accept. In their room, Steve hands Tony the locket and asks him to hook it up. Tony readily complies. 

Steve promises himself that he'll never take off the locket unless it's truly necessary that he should because in this heart-shaped necklace contains the photos of what he considers to be his home. 

His reasons for living.

His happiness.

And, his **family**.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did I do? XD Yeah, I know I'm like a day late for Father's Day prompts and all but I couldn't get this outta my head so here it is!
> 
> \\(^.^)/ I even have an idea for Tony's turn. Should I write that one now or wait for next year?


End file.
